Spiral
by Sketchy Tone
Summary: Collection of random snippets. Mostly KaiShin & KIDco-based. Snippet 5: Heart Beat - ...because he could no longer take his eyes off him. KID x Conan M-rated snippet.
1. Prank

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho.

**Ship: **Kaitou KID x Edogawa Conan / Kudou Shinichi (one-sided)

**Genre: **Crack, extreme random-ness and OoC-ness

**Words: **683

**Summary: **Conan was not pleased about a certain piece of new merchandise. (If you haven't heard of the Kudou Shinichi and Kaitou KID bed sheets coming out in July, it'd help to google them before reading drabble 1…)

* * *

**Drabble 1: Prank**

"Hello, may I speak with Kisaki Eri-san?"

Kisaki Eri blinked as she recognized the voice on the other end of the phone. "Shinichi-kun? It's rare to hear from you. Do you need help with something?"

"Yes, it has been awhile. I would like some advices regarding filing a lawsuit against someone who imposed my identity and defiled my reputation."

"I see. Who was it?"

A pause and a deep sigh. "I don't have solid proof, but I have very strong suspicions against Kaitou KID."

"...Huh? Shinichi-kun, can you elaborate on what happened? Last I checked you weren't part of any recent KID heists and you haven't been on the media for ages, so what led to your suspicion of–"

"Eri-san, let's just say KID and I have some personal… grudges. In any case, what happened was that there are currently some dehumanizing images of me in the fan industry. I have never posed for such photos and the only master of disguise I know is…"

* * *

"Thank you, Eri-san. I really appreciate it. Talk to you later." Edogawa Conan sighed as he put his cell phone down and bowtie voice changer away. Outside at the Mouri Detective Agency reception area, he could still hear Suzuki Sonoko babbling on and on to Mouri Ran about what she is going to do with a thousand sets of the infamous Kaitou KID bed sheets she pre-ordered. For once he was grateful of the high school girl's presence as otherwise he wouldn't have known about those horrifying fabrics until it was too late. Rubbing his forehead in attempt to soothe his headache, he picked up his cell phone again and dialed another number. He had no idea when that particular number was snuck into his contact list, but at this point it didn't matter. He groaned the second his eardrum was abused by the eagerness of the receiver.

"Tantei-kun! It's the first time you've called me–"

"Hi Kosodoro-san. What's with that crazy photo?"

A moment of silence. "…I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Cut the act, thief. Who else would dare to make such suggestive poses of Kudou Shinichi other than you? On top of that, you are the _only_ person who can impose me down to the last detail without extra disguises. Why did you have to do something insane like this?"

"It's because Tantei-kun didn't go to my last heist! You know how I hate to be ignored." The idiot on the other end of the phone certainly sounded more cheerful than Conan would've liked.

"So this is supposed to be a punishment of some sort for not showing up?"

"Nope, just my way of seeking attention from you~"

"Does it not bother you that with this maniacal prank of yours, pictorial forms of Kaitou KID and Kudou Shinichi would end up sleeping with random fr–, uh, people?"

"Why should I be bothered by the fact that my fans love me?" KID chuckled.

Refraining from banging his head on the wall, Conan decided that further communication with the insane thief would do nothing other than damage his own brain. He'd never understand the mentality of that crazy attention seeking thief, but that's probably a good thing – it means he wasn't a lunatic, right? Sighing in mental defeat, Conan cleared his throat to make his final statements. "Well, I hope you are happy that you certainly got my attention now. Anyhow, the main purpose of this phone call is to inform you that lawyer Kisaki Eri will be in touch with you soon regarding the damages you have done to my image and reputation."

"Huh? But–"

"And she will look into contacting the manufacturers and halting the production of the Kudou Shinichi bed sheets, as legally speaking, I never consented to it. Good day, Kosodoro-san. I'll be sure to show up at your next heist to kick your sorry ass." With the last words, Conan hung up and turned his cell phone off. Time to pay Haibara a visit to get his brain wiped clean of this ship wreck.

_End._

* * *

**Afterword:** I'm actually not sure if it'd be more appropriate to call a lawyer or a police in this situation. XD I have no idea how Eri will manage to file a lawsuit against KID, but I'm sure she will figure it out…

Title adapted from GARNET CROW's _Spiral_.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added _Summer Illusions_ to favourites~ =3


	2. Surreal

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho.

**Ship: **Kaitou KID / Kuroba Kaito x Edogawa Conan / Kudou Shinichi (to be established)

**Genre: **angst

**Words: **259

**Summary:** Kaito got his hands on the Pandora in a rather unexpected manner. This is meant to be a prologue for a chapter fic I have in mind. I'm still working on it but I just wanted to get this little bit out before plotbunnies kill me. Don't read if you are not a big fan of cliffhangers. ^^;

* * *

**Drabble 2: Surreal**

_Is this for real? _Mused Kaito as he held the diamond-shaped big jewel to the moonlight. Bright crimson light exploded from the inside of said jewel, revealing a smaller, ovular piece. Yup, it was definitely the Pandora all right.

Kaito collapsed onto his knees as he let everything happening that moment sank in. He was holding the Pandora – the jewel that took his father's life from him – in his hands. He was just given the Pandora by _tantei-kun_ who normally chased after him for the sole purpose of putting him behind bars. He was now kneeling in front of tantei-kun, on the balcony of tantei-kun's house, in his full Kaitou KID attire. He was just told that the petite detective's family had been in possession of the jewel since ten _years _ago.

In other words, he and his father had been digging through the wrong places _all along _for the cursed jewel that shattered his family.

Oh, the irony.

Kaito didn't realize when he started trembling or when his eyes started to run. He didn't move an inch even as the petite detective started calling his name and shaking his shoulders to get his attention. _KID. Kuroba._ Oh crap, his identity was no longer a secret now huh? But somehow, it didn't seem to matter to him anymore. _Nothing_ seemed to matter anymore. After all, he finally had the Pandora in his hands, despite the surreal circumstances that led to it.

Before Kaito could manage another thought, everything went blank and his consciousness took a free fall through darkness.

_TBC._

* * *

**Afterword: **Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks to _Kaida-14Kage_ for revlewing drabble 1 and others who added this to favourites! =3


	3. Rant

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho.

**Feature characters:** Haibara Ai & Edogawa Conan. Very brief mention of ShinRan.

**Genre: **humour, rant?

**Words: **398

**Summary:** Ai got pissed off about how a certain lovey-dovey idiot detective had better luck than she did in adult size. Inspired by the events leading to the sh!t-hit-the-fan situation in chapter 820. **DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ UP TO DETECTIVE CONAN ****CHAPTER 820****.**

* * *

**Drabble 3: Rant**

"Kudou-kun, I have made a very important decision. I am aborting further research into the Apoptoxin-4869 antidote, until every single member of the Black Organization is gone for good." Haibara Ai said sternly to her not-child friend, Edogawa Conan.

"Huh? But _why_?" Conan turned to face Ai as confusion clearly displayed on his face.

"Because my luck is terrible with these antidotes."

A dozen question marks surfaced above Conan's head. "Um, mind to elaborate?"

Ai put up a deadpanned look and snorted. "During the handful of times you used the antidote, while you did get into trouble, you also managed to get these lovely moments with Mouri-san."

"Well yeah, isn't that the whole point of wanting the antid–"

"Let me finish, Kudou-kun," Ai sent Conan a death glare, effectively neutralizing further comments from the not-child detective. "For the two times that I had to revert to adult form, they were both unpleasant. I was shot by Gin the first time, despite it saved my current identity. For the second time, I had to take the antidote to save the kids and myself from being burnt to death." Ai paused, took out her cell phone and loaded a photo that was originally in Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya's phone. "While I didn't regret my decision, it has unfortunately landed us in a bigger problem. Mitsuhiko-kun took this back then and apparently it's all over the internet now." Ai sighed as Conan looked at her phone, jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"Oh my g–"

"So while the antidotes seem to be benefiting the romance aspect of your life, they certainly aren't doing any good to the survival aspect of my life. Seeing how your overall intelligence plummets and gets into romance-idiot-mode whenever you get your hands on these antidotes, for the sake of _our_ well being, including those around us, you are not going to see another antidote prototype until the Black Organization is gone for good. I'm not risking my well being and killing sleep just so that you can go and be lovey-dovey with her. I do not give a damn if she dumps you. If you dare to plaster me for an antidote, I'll make sure they come with the most unpleasant side effects that you will regret for life. Okay, I'm done."

Conan stood stunned and shivered as Ai retrieved her phone from his hand and left.

_End._

* * *

**Afterword: **Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks to James Birdsong, Yuu3, & icarusdg for reviewing drabble 2 and others who added this to favourites! =3 I look forward to turning drabble 2 into an actual fic too, but I think I need more writing practice before I seriously tackle that idea. That's why I'm writing these short drabbles now… Also, thanks to those who reviewed/added _Over Drive_ and _Summer Illusion_ to favourites =3

A random little piece… I wrote this because I thought it was so unfair to Ai-chan for the two times she reverted back to Shiho, she had to get into these shitty situations, while Shinichi get to have his special times with Ran. I felt so bad for her I had to rant for her, lol. Funny how I'm uploading this on Kaito's birthday… (I wrote this a while ago and totally forgot about it.)


	4. Equivalent Exchange

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho.

**Ship:** Kaitou KID / Kuroba Kaito x Edogawa Conan / Kudou Shinichi

**Genre: **humour, crack, randomness, a bit of lime, OoC!KID (?)

**Words: **1000

**Summary: **It's time for Conan to repay his debt. But how? **DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ UP TO DETECTIVE CONAN ****CHAPTER 824****.**

**Warning:** This drabble is rated M for a reason. Shinichi is still Conan, so if you don't like that, please click the X on the top right corner~

* * *

**Drabble 4: Equivalent Exchange**

Countless unexpected incidents had occurred in Kudou Shinichi's life. He had shrunk into a small child due to forced ingestion of a supposedly fatal poison and had currently taken the alias of Edogawa Conan. He befriended the creator of said poison and even risked his life to save her. He dismantled a bomb in Tokyo Tower and saved thousands of lives. He took part in a FBI operation to confront the black organization. Furthermore, he was stabbed, shot, abused, kidnapped by various criminals and miraculously survived until now. As astonishing as his life might have been, he certainly did not expect to end up in his current state, namely, waking up in Shinichi's bed and being tied up by what appeared to be Kaitou KID's tie.

"How was your sleep, Tantei-kun?"

Conan immediately snapped his head towards the source of the cocky voice and he was merely inches away from a familiar smirk. The exposed collarbones of the smirk's owner proved Conan's previous guess correct.

"Care to explain what the _fucking_ hell is going on, Kosodoro-san?" Conan snarled.

To his great annoyance, his lips were met by KID's forefinger. "Tsk-tsk. Tantei-kun, children aren't supposed to speak such foul words! Now, will you hear me out?"

"…what?" As unimpressed as Conan was right now, in his current state he had no choice but to comply. While KID was annoying as hell, he was still pretty harmless, right? Conan glared as KID grinned and removed his forefinger.

"I have been thinking–"

"Oh, you could think?"

KID deadpanned but disregarded the interruption. "–about everything that happened on the train. I was merely scouting while enjoying an exotic train ride, yet I ended up facing a dangerous _armed _criminal, _and_ almost got turned into a grilled charcoal-phantom-thief. Moreover, I had saved a beautiful lady's life. If you add that up, that's almost two lives' worth. Don't you agree that I have paid too much in exchange for not getting busted on the spot? It's not like I'd really get caught by the _useless _polices anyway."

"And your point is?" Conan retorted.

"Well, I have decided to take the initiative to make things even, and to put _you_ out of _my_ debt." In a puff of smoke, a small capsule and a bottle of water appeared in KID's hands respectively. "Does this ring a bell? I received this from your beautiful friend as a token of appreciation for saving her life."

Conan's eyes widened upon seeing the familiar capsule while KID took a sip of water. He certainly didn't expect to see that in KID's possession out of all things! "APTX4869's temporarily antidote? Why–" Before Conan could finish, KID shoved the capsule into his mouth and forced a mouthful of water down his throat, thoroughly licking through his oral cavity and sucking his breath away. Once Conan recollected himself, he instantly bit KID's lower lip, forcing KID to back away. "You–!"

KID winced in pain briefly and wiped the blood off his mouth. Poker face immediately snapped back in place. "Good, it didn't go down the wrong way."

"Why did you give me that? What kind of trick was that?" Conan would be lying if he said he wasn't anxious about the current situation, so he tried his best to maintain his composure. He can_not_ let KID see that he was losing it! Focus!

"Well…" KID leaned in and purred into Conan's right ear, simultaneously pinning Conan's arms up above his head and stabilizing his body with his hands. "Just thought I could steal both Tantei-kun and Meitantei's innocence to make things even." Before Conan could react, KID latched his mouth onto his neck and slowly nibbled, sending chills down his spine. The hand that was pinning his body had shifted itself to undress his shirt while fondling the softness of his chest. Conan started to struggle again, but with his extremities being immobilized, plus their major size and strength difference, his struggle was soon futile.

"K-KID, let go– urgh…" To Conan's horror, a choked moan had escaped his lips as KID's fingers ghosted over the sensitive spots on his chest. Conan's cheeks immediately flushed in great humiliation while KID stopped suckling his neck and peeked at his face, looking amused.

"So even someone with a child's body would… Interesting." KID leered before crushing his lips upon Conan's again. As Conan had already lost all strength to resist, he helplessly allowed himself to be mesmerised by KID's kiss. If he had been able to pay attention, he might've noticed a faint shade of pink on KID's poker face. As air escaped his lungs from their lip-locking, a sense of fatigue suddenly swamped over his senses…

* * *

Conan woke up this time alone in Shinichi's room. His clothing, to his relief, was all intact on him, including his unbuttoned shirt, and his hands were no longer tied up by a certain thief's tie. The slip of paper next to his pillow caught his eyes and he immediately picked it up to read the content.

"_Dear Tantei-kun, _

_That capsule was merely a sleeping drug. Take this as a warning. If you try to screw me over like this again, brace yourself from actual drastic measures. _

–_Kaitou KID._"

Conan let out a sigh of relief, feeling glad that KID didn't harm him for real or he'd have a newfound reason to capture him, while another part of him unconsciously wandered back to the feelings of warm lips over his_–_ Conan immediately shook the thought away. No, there is no way he'd be falling for a thief!

On the other hand…

Kuroba Kaito was staring at his cell phone, which displayed a photo of one sleeping Tantei-kun with the love bite clearly visible on his neck. Somehow what meant to be a prank for the recent incident had turned into a little make out session. Kaito blushed and immediately shut his phone in denial. No, he didn't take that photo because he thought Tantei-kun looked adorable!

_End._

* * *

**Afterword: **Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks to guest-san and Nathalaia for reviewing drabble 3 and others who fav-ed this! =3 Also big thanks to everyone who reviewed/fav-ed _Over Drive_ and _Summer Illusion_ =3

(As much as I wanted to choke Conan-kun for nearly getting KID-sama killed) I ABSOLUTELY LOVED the KaiShin-ness in chapter 824! Conan is in KID's debt now! How can I _not_ write something about it? I meant to make KID kinky/creepy, but I've failed ;w; Oh well, there is a first time for everything. Tell me how I did? Maybe I'll attempt something longer next time. There just isn't enough KIDco out there! And yes, I love Fullmetal Alchemist if that wasn't obvious. XD


	5. Heart Beat

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho.

**Ship:** Kaitou KID (Kuroba Kaito) x Edogawa Conan (Kudou Shinichi)

**Genre: **PWP, lime, romance

**Words: **765

**Summary:** …because he could no longer take his eyes off him.

**A/N:** This M-rated drabble is based on my last fic _in little time_. I was gonna write a sequel and decided to drop it for now, but since I wrote a snippet already so here it is! KID x Conan **lime** warning! Click the X on top right corner if this isn't your cup of tea. ^Q^

I also strongly recommend that you read _I can't take... _since this drabble is sort of an extra for that fic, despite this was written first.

* * *

**Drabble 5: Heart Beat**

Edogawa Conan gradually opened his eyelids as sunlight scrolled across the room and crawled onto the bed. Realizing that it was probably time to get ready for school, he tried to get up and stopped immediately from the "error" signals ringing from his body. Why did he feel sore and sticky all over, and what's with this sense of overwhelming fatigue? And what's the warm and soft thing that's wrapped around his waist– oh, right. He's at KID's place right now. He looked up and found KID's peaceful sleeping face and the bite marks he left on KID's shoulders the night before…

He could feel his face burning up and Conan immediately buried his face into KID's chest. Damn, life wasn't fair, how could KID look so _cute_ when he's asleep like that? He could feel KID's arms tightened around him and a change in heart rhythm. The movement earlier probably woke him up, oh well. Conan continued to keep himself buried while pressing his ear against KID's heart. It was one of his favourite things to do whenever they were spending alone time together. KID's warmth and heart beat gave him a great sense of security and realness. They truly reflected KID's emotions to him as they couldn't be altered by his poker face. He growled slightly when he was interrupted by KID's hand grabbing the back of his head and his lips giving his forehead a light peck.

"Good morning, Tantei-kun~"

"KID, wha-" Before he could continue, KID's lips had captured his own and he became breathless as KID's tongue trailed around his mouth. He could feel air escaping from his throat as he struggled to keep his moans hidden from the sensation of KID's hand rubbing along his side and his back. To retort, he reached his hand forward and started brushing along KID's chest, feeling slightly giddily when he nailed KID's nipple with his fingers. KID immediately released his mouth and turned bright red as he yelped in surprise from the sneak attack, and took his chance to put up his best pout (_adorable- _but Conan totally wasn't gonna buy into it.)

"Oi, what was that for?"

"You started it." Conan smirked as KID narrowed his eyes. To his surprise, KID proceeded to pin both of his wrists up with one of his own, and trapped both of them under the blanket.

"Well, you're not getting away with it."

"You know, we still have school today…"

"School is overrated." He could feel KID's warm breath right next to his ear, and before he knew it, KID started nibbling on his earlobe, sending a pang of chill down his spine. The sounds of KID's cat-like tongue licking and slurping around his ear were amplified by his ear canal and struck his ear drum like some sort of heated tap dance. KID wasn't kidding when he said he's not getting away, because he knew he had lost every bit of remaining energy to resist from the staggering sensations and his body was responding already. Damn thief, he had already got his weak spots totally figured out and it had only been a few months since they were together. KID was definitely a wolf hidden under a baby goat's skin…

When KID released his wrists in favour of exploring the other parts of his body, Conan managed squeeze his hand by his ear and pushed KID's face back slightly. As he was catching his breath to clear the fog around his mind, he could hear a pointed whine from KID and argh– now he's tracing his fingers with his tongue with a suckling motion and it felt incredible– no wait, mind, get off the gutter and focus! "T-Timeout…"

"What?"

"C-Call in sick… so that they won't phone Ran…"

And he really wanted to kick that smug look off KID's face right now. As he watched KID made the phone calls for both of them, he couldn't help but wonder just how exactly did their relationship turn into this? He certainly didn't expect to find himself – still stuck as Edogawa Conan – to be in a relationship with anyone, and most definitely not an _intimate_ one. He and KID were arch rivals, on different side of law, and yet they were probably physically closer than most couples he knew. Even though they were still hiding secrets from each other, with boundaries that they were unwilling to cross, such as calling each other by their real name, there's one thing he knew for sure…

Completely blinded by love, he could no longer take his eyes off him.

_TBC_ (?)

* * *

**Afterword: **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Big thanks to everyone who fav-ed/ reviewed _in little time_, and everyone who put me on their author fav/alert list! ^o^

There may or may not be a continuation to this, hence the (?) after TBC. XD; Ahhh it's lame… *goes hide in a hole*

PS. I'm selling a bunch of Conan doujinshis (+ other series) on my LJ. If interested, please look for the link to the sale post from my profile page. 1/3 of my Conan doujinshis were sold already so hurry if you want some. ;D

**March 14, 2013 edit: **I'll try writing a full version of this drabble if I get 8 reviews specifically asking for it. XD;;


End file.
